my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boost
---- Boost (ブースト, Būsuto) is a drug in Earth 7 that was created by unknown scientists in Heaven's Sky. Due to it's power and dangers, the drug is valid as an illegal substance. It is sold world-wide by Heaven's Sky themselves. Description Boost acts much like many steroids on the market, however, this could be said a much more potent steroid than the rest. Developed in Heaven's Sky, a villain agency, the Boost drug has been made for results with little care of the taker as long as the results are good enough to be considered effective. The drug can be found in many forms but the most common is in a liquid form used to quickly costume in it's purest form. For this reason it is also the most dangerous form of the drug but it gives the best results to the body. The liquid form is taken directly in the vein by the use of a needle leaving a small hold behind. The effects are almost immediate. Other forms include a tablet form that can be ingested within ten minutes. The last form is rather experimental but Heaven's Sky is working on a gas form in hope to get the same effects as a liquid form without the need of a needle. The primary use of Boost is the do what it says on the tin, increase the users' abilities more so in their speed and strength. By forcing a heighten stage of adrenaline the user can activate a sense of flight-or-fight but with an added kick. The drug is known to influence the user to fight-and-weave, a technique almost every fighter uses where an all out offence is pulled. Their only defence is their own bodies and how fast their reflexes react. The longer the drug has been in effect, the weaker it's effects becomes. The second effect, which is more of a side effect than anything, is the user becomes a lot less reactive to pain. Even when the user is bleeding to death, Boost attempts to force the body to its' very limit and also force the user to attack-and-weave until it is no longer possible. This creation of no pain isn't permanent, once the drug wears off the user slowly gains their sense of pain but during a fight the user almost believes that they are taking no damage at all and that any of said injuries they are taking are healing on their on. This is a false lie due to their nervous system overacting with the sudden acceleration of ones' heart beat. The most powerful effect off this drug is it's overdosing effect known as Plasma-Boost (KANJI, ROMAJI) where the user takes more than one injection (or tablet) of the drug quickly after another to create an overdose. Though this seems like a rather stupid idea as during an overdose the user is more likely to cause critical and long-lasting effects (or even death itself) but Plasma-Boost gives the strongest Boost possible off the drug. All former boosts are multiplied by four and the first punch will always be able to kill someone in one hit, however, the weaknesses are multiplied by just as much making it a stroke of luck if the user survives a Plasma-Boost. Even regular uses of Boost fear Plasma-Boost for it's killing abilities and killing chances. So far out of the many users of Boost only three people have succeeded in a Plasma-Boost. Strengths * Strength and reflexes are increased * Become numb to pain * Overdosing - if successful - can make someone able to kill people in a matter of one punch Weaknesses * Influxes an emotion * Causes madness * Overdosing can result in many health problems including death * Other known side effects for long-term use include: weepy eyes, blindness, heart conditions, cancer, pain, muscle cramp, heart failure, broken bones, death and becoming a serial killer. Trivia Heaven's Sky is not responsible for any actions under the influence under the totally legal drug, Boost. Any complaint should be taken to the number scribe at the back of the box. If you cannot find the number, then please contact us via our address. * Boost is much like steroids in it's behaviour pattern. Category:Drugs Category:Heaven's Sky Category:Earth 7